


Exhausted

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Thundercats (1985)
Genre: Exhausted Pumyra, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e15 Together We Stand, Thundranium exposure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Pumyra tries to do everything on her own, letting Lynx-O and Bengali rest after their tough battle against Hammerhand and his crew when they were coated with Thundranium, even though she was more affected than they were. Snarfer sees what is going on and contacts Cats' Lair, telling the other Thundercats what is going on.
Relationships: Bengali/Pumyra (Thundercats), Pumyra & Tygra (Thundercats)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Thundercats (1985).
> 
> Author Note: This takes place directly after the events of "Together We Stand."

"Exhausted"

Pumyra allowed herself to sigh. She was on watch again at the Tower of Omens. Two days ago, she had succumb to the effects of the Thundranium that had coated the Berserkers' armor until Lion-O and Tygra rubbed it off with the wind created with the Hovercat and the Thunderclaw. However, Lynx-O and Bengali deserved to rest after their ordeal as well, especially Lynx-O. He had been revived by the Sword of Omens, which she was grateful for, and needed to rest. Lynx-O had been concerned about her though, asking, "Weren't you on watch last night, Pumyra?"

"No, Lynx-O. That was Bengali."

It had been a lie though. She knew Bengali had been on night watch for two nights before the altercation with the Berserkers and needed rest, even though he hadn't been hurt. She had assured both Bengali and Lynx-O that she was fine, but in truth, she was still drained. She just hoped there was no trouble. She didn't realize that someone had taken notice of her exhaustion.

%%%

Snarfer was used to being overlooked due to his size. It was one reason he seemed so hyperactive. He wanted to make sure no one overlooked him, so he made sure he came across as eager and hyper, where in truth, he was quite observant, especially when it came to the three Thundercats that he lived with.

He noticed Pumyra's exhaustion for the past two nights, but it was time for him to open a channel to Cats' Lair. "Snarfer to Cats' Lair. Uncle Os-Snarf, are you there?"

"Snarf here. What's going on, Snarfer?"

"There's an issue here at the Tower of Omens."

"What kind of an issue? Is the Luna-Taks?"

"Snarfer snarfer. Nope. It's an issue about Pumyra. She's still exhausted from being exposed to Thundranium. She isn't allowing herself to rest. Snarfer."

"She's not? We need to tell the other Thundercats."

"No need, Snarf." Cheetara and Tygra walked over. The cheetah smiled. "We've heard."

"I'll talk to her," Tygra offered.

"You might need to come over. Snarfer, snarfer. I don't think she'll rest unless actually someone puts her to bed."

"I'll take the Hovercat." Tygra hurried out of Cats' Lair.

"Don't worry, Snarfer. Thundercats take care of their own," Cheetara soothed.

%%%

Pumyra yawned and shook her head a little. Maybe she was pushing herself too much. She needed to finish her watch though. A proximity alarm went off, alerting her to an approaching craft. She activated the Screen of Omens and smiled as she recognized it as the Hovercat with Tygra at the controls.

Tygra landed the air vehicle right outside the Tower and entered the stronghold. He made his way to the control room. "Pumyra, ho!"

"Tygra, ho." Pumyra stood up but swayed dangerously.

Tygra rushed to her side and caught her, letting her sit down. "Easy, Pumyra. You need to take it easy. You were affected by Thundranium."

"That was yesterday, Tygra. You know that. You were there."

"Yes, but you haven't been resting."

"What makes you say that?"

"Aside from you nearly fainting just now? It has been noticed."

"By whom?"

"Snarfer, snarfer. I'm sorry, Pumyra. I was worried about you."

The puma looked at the young snarf and smiled. "I can't blame you, Snarfer. You're a good friend."

"You need to rest, Pumyra."

"But I need to finish the night watch. Bengali and Lynx-O are asleep."

"I will cover your shift."

"What about the Lair? Who's watching it?"

"Snarf and Cheetara are over there. I can stay here until either Bengali or Lynx-O awaken as long as you go rest. Sleep is the best way to regain your energy. You know that as much as I do."

Pumyra ducked her head slightly. "I do."

Tygra smiled. "Let me help you to your room."

"I can do it."

"It's the Thundercat way to work together. Let me help." Tygra held a hand out to the younger Thundercat.

"All right." Pumyra put her hand into his.

Tygra hauled to puma to her feet and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, escorting her to her room. She sank gratefully into her bed, and Tygra pulled the blankets over her. "Get some sleep, Pumyra. I'm here to keep watch."

Her eyes drifted shut. Tygra stayed for the next two minutes to make sure she was actually asleep. He then made his way back to the control room, seeing Snarfer still there. "Is she-"

"She's resting. You can get some too if you'd like."

"Nope. No way. I want to keep watch too. Snarfer, snarfer."

"I welcome the company then."

%%%

Morning came and with it, Bengali. The younger tiger made his way to the control room, wanting to relieve Pumyra of her schedule. He was concerned about her. She had been less active yesterday, and he was going to make sure she rested after her watch. He wasn't prepared to see Tygra sitting in the control room, doing a visual patrol using the Screen of Omens.

"Tygra? What are you doing here? Where's Pumyra?"

"Pumyra is in her room, hopefully still resting. She was more affected from the Thundranium than she let on. Snarfer contacted Cats' Lair, and I came over to convince her to rest."

"I appreciate that. I was going to do that this morning, but where is Snarfer? Did you send him to bed too?"

"No. He said he was keeping me company."

Just then, snores could be heard coming from a corner near a communications panel. The two tigers looked over and saw Snarfer curled up, asleep.

Bengali chuckled. "I guess he was tired as well."

Fin


End file.
